Strange Life
by the1andonly14
Summary: a small group of 6th year Gryffindors live a pretty normal life...until they find out someones been following them. Whose this strange guy and why is he following them? Rating subject to change


Silence swept over the pub. Many eyes stared at the site that was walking through the doors. It was, of course, a girl. A very beautiful teenage girl I might add. Of course, all the guys looked towards the doorway where she stood. Oh how annoying it was to have them all staring at you like that.

A couple of guys whistled and shouted things towards he but she only rolled her eyes. Truth was she didn't much care for all the stares people threw at her. Sure it meant that she was pretty and well liked but everywhere she went it was the same thing. Like a fan club waiting to praise her after every step, hoping to worship the ground she walked on.

Her walk was smooth; she didn't bounce around or over exaggerate her hips like all those conceded models. No, she almost glided. Her shoulder length blonde waves would just flow behind her as if there was a breeze whenever she walked anywhere. See I'm no so crazy. You'd think she was beautiful too if you saw her.

She walked past a low table. The tables in the pub hit her at about the waist. She wasn't all that tall, maybe 5'5 if she was lucky. The small table was occupied by a couple of Slytherin boys. One of them nodded to her as she glided past them but she blew him off completely, not even acknowledging his existence. Sure that was a little mean but honestly, she was pretty annoyed.

Finally, Miss Alex Lee Koster took her seat at an empty table. A couple of brave Ravenclaw guys came and asked if they could have a seat and maybe chat with her. Of course this beautiful Slytherin had to deny. After all, she'd blown off the others completely. She knew what all these guys wanted. It wasn't hard to figure out, all men were the same. Shallow. That was one thing she despised; to be judged by her looks.

Alex ordered a butterbear. One nice hot butterbear to help her relax and take a load off. She was stressed out from school and some other things but we won't go into that. Girl business don't you know. And all these guys weren't helping her situation anymore. Alex shifted her gaze and stared intently down at the dark wood table before her. Her eyes traced the rings that were engraved into the shiny wood surface.

Miss Koster reached for her glass again and just as she was taking a nice long gulp of her drink, the door to the pub opened again. Everyone's heads turned towards the door again as if hoping to see another Alex-looking-girl walk in. But to their disappointment it wasn't even a woman although…that didn't stop the staring. The boy's appearance was enough to stare at. No he wasn't some tall dark and handsome guy everyone drooled over this time. No, this man had obviously held a piercing party recently because his face was covered with them. He had six earrings in one ear and seven in the other, two on the left side of his lip, one in his eyebrow and one through his tongue. He was wearing a bandana over his head to tame his wild hair enough for a hat to fit over it. His hat was cocked to one side and pulled down over his right eye.

Everyone's eyes followed his movement through the bar as he wandered over to Alex's table and sat down across from her. "Hey Gorgeous," said the face smirking from beneath the hat. His name, Benji Wright. To most people it would've seemed like this weird man was hitting on Alex. Evidently, he wasn't. No, he was merely greeting one of his best friends. Yes, this "metal freak" was one of "Gorgeous'" close friends. He was almost like a brother to her. Gorgeous had been Alex's nickname for some time now, although Benji was the only one allowed to call her by that name.

"Hey Benji. How are you doing?"

There was a light murmur around the room as students started to wonder why she was talking to Benji. She'd blown off some of the best looking guys at Hogwarts without even a glance and yet here she was, talking to the piercing obsesser.

As everyone gossiped about the two of them, Alex and Benji continued their conversation. They were used to people constantly acting this way when they hung out together. After all, it probably did look rather odd to see the most beautiful girl hanging out with the weirdest looking guy in school.

"I-Uh, well I'm doing pretty good but I wanted to ask you something." Benji spoke again, wringing his hands together under that table. He waited for permission to continue and did as she nodded. "Okay, well…I was wondering if you know if Serenity likes me. I mean, has she said anything about me?"

A grin appeared on Alex's luscious lips. She knew the answer to this but with Serenity being her best friend and all…she had been sworn to secrecy. "Well, what if I told you I was sworn to secrecy? Would that give you the answer you were looking for?" Oh the joys of loop holes. Technically Alex hadn't told Benji that Serenity actually DID like him but she threw some clues out there. After all, she couldn't lie to Benji!

"So she does then?" He asked, sort of excited at the thought. He grinned and slid his chair over to the other side of the table beside Alex so he was real close to her. He leaned onto the table and smirked at her. "Well I have some good news for you Gorgeous." He said in almost a whisper. This time, he moved closer and whispered into her ear like it was a huge secret. "Cody likes you"

Gorgeous grinned as her eyes flicked to Benji again. She said nothing; her cheeks only flushed a pink color. Everyone knew that Alex liked Cody. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious or anything. They always paired up in charms class or DADA. It was fate.

Her thoughts left the pub for a moment, drifting off to Mr. Cody McCrea. Oh what a dreamy character he was to think about. He was one of those guys that you couldn't help but fantasize over. You know like Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom. He was tall, six foot even. Sixteen, same as Alex and Benji. He had those dark chocolate eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had a strong build to him, he wasn't a twig but he wasn't obese either. He was just….perfect. How else can you explain a dream guy?

As Alex drifted into her little fantasies she was tipping in her chair. Benji was sitting here smiling at her through his metal filled mouth. He was really happy for her. She was like a sister to him and if anything happened to her he was right there to protect her. Even if Cody (Benji's best friend) hurt her, he'd be right there supporting Gorgeous because that's how he was. He was protective over her, no doubt about it.

Just as all these lovely thoughts were running through Benji's mind, Alex was leaving his site of view. She was tumbling to the ground. It had been a totally unexpected thing. Then Benji saw him. A second year Ravenclaw who'd run up behind Alex's chair and yanked it backwards and ran for his life. Alex was sent flying backwards with a light screech of panic. She hit her shoulder on the floor and immediately grabbed it.

Benji had jumped from his chair to make sure Alex was alright then went chasing after the Ravenclaw….

(Dun dun dun!  
Okay so this is one of my FIRST fanfics. I know I know, how does she do it right? Just kidding. I've had this plot in my mind for a while then I just though HEY! Why don't I put my story on some random site! Then I remembered a friend of mine about a year ago told me about this site so here I am, babbling on and on about absolutely nothing.

Well please Read and Review. I take criticism very well. I actually like to be criticized so I know what I can improve on. If you like it, tell me and I'll write more! If I don't receive and comments I'll think that no one read it and/or cares and I won't post the next chapter. Let me know what you think!)


End file.
